steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czy na pewno neutralni ? Cz. 7
Uwagi na początek Chyba nie ma..... Fabuła Zircon i Awenturyn zatrzymały się nad wielkim zbiornikiem wody -co wy tu robicie? Podeszła do nich BPR -chciałyśmy pomóc -jak? Wy się totalnie na tym nie znacie -ale pomożemy... -dobra chodźcie Klejnoty poszły do pokoju zarządcy basenu -Awenturyn, Zircon to jest siostra basen Zaczęła BPR -cześć, a ta wyższa to twoja dziewczyna tak? -co ci znowu nagadała BLR? Mniejsza z tym.... One chcą pomóc -wiesz co? Wykryliśmy problem... Ktoś rozwalił ogrzewanie, a niektórzy nie mogą pływać w lodowatej wodzie, naprawiłyśmy większość rzeczy..... No prawie wszystko ale zostało założyć zabezpieczenie.... Nie mamy tyle siły by je założyć.... Trzeba będzie znowu kontaktować się z HomeWorld żeby nam kogoś przysłali... -dlaczego po nas....? Zapytała się Awenturtn -po jakich nas? -no wiesz ja i Zircon jesteśmy z HomeWorldu... Nagle BPR się wtrąciła -jesteśmy waszymi sojusznikami... To HomeWorld zafundował nam sprzęt i statki... -dobra więc co z tym basenem? Zniecierpliwiła się Zircon -no tyle.... Chyba że wy macie tyle siły by założyć to... -no osobno nie mamy, ale razem.... -jak razem? -tak Zircon i Awenturyn zaczęły taniec wyglądało to dla nich zdumiewająco... Pod koniec tańca leciały na siebie i wtedy kiedy miały na siebie wpaść na siebie, zamieniły się w świecącą masę, która uformowała się w jedną wysoką osobę... -co to? Kim jesteś? -jestem Akwamaryn -A gdzie Zircon i Awenturyn? Fuzja pokazała klejnot na szyi i w oku. Siostra basen dalej nie dowierzała, po chwili przyszły tam inne siostry które pracowały na basenie -jak to? -to jednak istnieje? -wow! Akwamaryn wodziła wzrokiem po tłumie -wiecie co, muszę założyć zabezpieczenie na ogrzewanie, odpowiem na wasze pytania później -Akwamaryn chodź! Popędziła ją BPR -co ci się tak spieszy? Nie zachwycasz się tym że jesteśmy razem i wam pomożemy? -eh.... Fuzja wielka mi rzecz..... Masz tu te ogrzewanie..... Nałożysz też zabezpieczenia na resztę ogrzewań? -tak, co to dla mnie? BPR poszła, nagle przyszła SLR -lewa, patrz to my -kto? -no Awenturyn i Zircon -aha, fajnie Odpowiedziała nie zainteresowana... Minęły 2 godziny. BPR przyszła sprawdzić jak radzi sobie Akwamaryn, zobaczyła ją wśród jej sióstr -2 w 1, skończyłaś już? -tak, teraz rozmawiam z siostrami Fuzja odwróciła się do siostry basen i powiedziała że musi iść -hej, anioł musi lecieć, wracajcie do pracy Krzyknęła siostra basen, a tłum się rozleciał w smutku -muszę iść z SPR Akwamaryn podeszła do BPR -dobrze wracamy -najpierw się rozłączcie -ok Fuzja się rozpadła, a Awenturyn i Zircon wstały z ziemi -moja głowa.... Narzekała Awenturyn -idę do domu..... Poszukam tam keczupu Awenturyn oddaliła się... -wybacz Zircon ale..... Nie lubię fuzji... -wiem.... Siostry mówiły mi że że chcą się łączyć, ale nikt ich tego nie uczy.... Domyśliłam się że to twoja lub twojej siostry sprawka.... Obie nie nie zachwycałyście się naszą fuzją.... Coś was zniechęciło.... Tylko co? Powiedz.... -nie, nie mogę, muszę iść bo pacjenci się niepokoją... Siostra uciekła i zniknęła za drzewami... -muszę przeczytać więcej jej pamiętnika..... Postacie Zircon BPR BLR Awenturyn Akwamaryn Siostra Basen (debiut) Inne Bursztyny Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Czy na pewno neutralni? Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP